Diario Perduto
by CapoDiTuttiCapi
Summary: When Feliciano was young, he had a secret journal, in which he wrote his innermost thoughts and secrets. The same journal is found in Austria's attic, many, many years later. HREChibitalia, GerIta, PruHun, AusHun, Spamano  Rating subject to change
1. April 20th  April 26th

~A.N.~ This is my very first fanfic, so criticism is very much needed and welcomed. Leave a comment, favorite, or subscribe!~

_April 20th_

_Diario,_

_Today, Holy Roman Empire came to visit. Ever since I came back from visiting Grandpa Rome, he's been trying to get me to join his empire. Why won't he understand that he'll be in pain if his empire gets too big? I wonder when he'll finally get it... I want him to know, but he's so scary sometimes, I can't ever find a moment to tell him..._

_~Italia_

_April 22nd_

_Diario,_

_Fratello and Spain came over today, and Austria let me play with him almost the entire day while he and Spain talked. Spain is so much nicer than Austria. Sometimes I wish that he could take care of me, too. But then Signoria Ungheria would be lonely, and I wouldn't be able to listen to Austria's piano anymore... Well, now I have to go, Ungheria is telling me to blow out the candles._

_~Italia_

_April 23rd_

_Diario,_

_Fratello France is so nice. And he always brings the best presents for Austria, me, and Ungheria. Today it was wine and common French pateries. His food is much better than Austria's. I wonder why that is._

_~Italia_

_April 26th_

_Diario,_

_Holy Rome came again today. I tried my best to avoid him. Its odd to see him after Ungheria puts me in her old clothes..._

_~Italia_

~A.N.~ Like? Hate? Leave a comment, subscribe, or favorite! c:


	2. April 28th May 5th

_A.N. Yo! I'm really thankful to all of my readers, especially to the people who commented, favorited, or subscribed! Thank you, you have no idea how happy those things made me. Thanks again, readers, and here's your next chapter. Read and Review!_

_I don't own Hetalia, and I do not claim I do. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ~_

Germany ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't really sure why his head hurt so badly.

And he wasn't sure why he was even still reading the diary. It was like a compulsion. Why couldn't put the book back into the box? The box in question was filled with old looking items, there was a painting of a small brunette girl fast asleep on a sofa, a rusty sword with no sheath, a pair of cream coloured bloomers(Were they the girl from the paining's, perhaps?) and lastly, a small, worn deckbrush with initials carved into the handle. _HRR and IS_ were surrounded on the outside by a rather lopsided heart. And suddenly Germany felt nostalgic, but there was no reason for that. Right?

All these things seemed so familiar, and he wasn't sure why. A distant and faded memory came to mind. It was murky, and he couldn't remember exactly who he was talking to, but the woprds came clearly enough. _"I don't want you to end up like my Grandfather!"_

Hadn't the diary mentioned something about a grandfather? Nevermind that, he thought, and flipped to the next page of the small, leather bound-book in his hand and continued his reading.

_April 28th,_

_Diario,_

_Today, Miss Ungheria made pasta. It was only because Mister Austria was out on buisness to... Well, I forgot where, but I like him being gone. It seems so much more carefree here. But Ungheria and I both miss the piano. I tried to play it like Austria did, but I couldn't get it to sound right..._

_~Italia_

_April 30th,_

_Diario,_

_The house seems emptier now with Austria gone. At first it was nice, but now Ungheria and I are just lonely. I hope he comes back soon._

_~Italia_

_May 2nd,_

_Diario,_

_Mister Austria still isn't back, and a strange man came. Ungheria and he were talking for a bit, but he left soon after that. Although he did leave me a pastry. I do wonder who he was. Maybe another country ruled by Mister Austria?_

_~Italia_

_May 3rd,_

_Mister Austria came back today! I'm so happy. He was not very pleased with Ungheria for some reason when she told him about the man, but she didn't seem upset by it. Oh, I have been waiting to hear his piano again. And this time I think I can memorize the keys he plays. I have to go now, I think Holy Rome is outside of my room..._

_~Italia_

_May 4th,_

_Ungheria made me some new clothes out of Ausria's outgrown outifits. I feel so handsome, even if the clothes are girlish. And Holy Rome said I looked nice in them. His face was so red, I wonder if he's sick. That isn't good. I'm going to tell Ungheria now._

_~Italia_

_May 5th,_

_I'm still so hungry. I found some food outside today. Maybe it was left by a fairy? But as soon as I ate some, it tasted worse than I thought it would. And Austria found me, and I was scolded. Do fairies not like me at all?_

_~Italia_

Germany closed the book, and as much as he wanted to slip it into his pocket and continue reading it after he left, he put it back in the box where he had found it. Austria would be pleased his things were more oderly now, wouldn't he, the blonde man thought as he walked out of the attic empty-handed. Germany wouldn't need to go back upstairs to clean for a long time. But... He had another reason to go upstairs now.

_A.N. So, a few things. The reason for Ludwig being in Austria's attic will remain unknown until later chapters(Because I haven't thought of a reason) Also, the box is full of HREs things, if you didn't notice. Except for the diary. The man who came was a French ambassador. And I put in the part from the manga(Bloomers), and the part from the anime(deckbrush) becuase I can. Ha-ha. Read and review, my lovlies~!_


End file.
